legendsofthemultiuniversefandomcom-20200215-history
LOTM: Sword of Kings AA - Meeting New "Friends"
LOTM: Sword of Kings AA - Meeting New "Friends" 1 May America - 16:12 AM United States - San Andreas '' ''Los Santos - Merryweather Security Headquarters ---- (???): Seriously. What the hell was that request? - A 30 years old man dressed in black with a Merryweather logo in his black T-Shirt complained to a subordinate in front of him. The man was seated in his desk while reading a gigantic document about a "recent" request coming from Japan. He was Richard Yerger, the major of the 1st Squad of Merryweather Security in Los Santos. (???): That was a bit much. Even for a person well known. - The subordinate and commander of Merryweather in LS named Chris Wilkens with black military clothes answered the man. Richard: We can't be helped. She was from KnightWalker Family and the Merryweather Security is an affiliate of Knightwalker Family since 8 years ago. Chris: "She"? It wasn't supposed to be "him"? Juria KnightWalker, the leader of the KnightWalker Family. Richard: No. The person who called to our main office yesterday was Eckidina KnightWalker, the heiress of KnightWalker family. Chris: *Humpf* The Merryweather stooped so far to the point to listen to a requests of a child... Richard: You idiot! Eckidina is not a ordinary "child". Chris: But this is- '' ''Richard: Yeah, I know. That brat acting arrogantly. Treating all affiliated organizations to Knightwalker Family as if they were animals, including us. Chris: So, what she requested from us? Richard: Oh, about that... This morning, 800 Billion of Pounds arrived in our virtual safes. Chris: 800 BILLION OF POUNDS!!?? The Chris reaction was very obvious. 800 Billion is a lot of money. Perhaps.... no, that '''was the largest amount offered' in Merryweather history. The Pounds is a universal money from Knightwalker Family, the Pounds are created only in the conglomerate of Knightwalker Family. And as Knightwalker Family has global influence, that money is worth more, rare and can be used in all the countries of the world.'' Richard: Exactly. I had the same reaction. Chris: But what the hell she wants to give a huge amount of Pounds? Richard: This is- Richard stopped in the middle of his words to find courage to continue. Chris: Major? Richard took a deep breath and tried to summarize all his words in one. Richard: The LN-666 Project... The words of the Major could be heard outside the office. In the moment he said that, dozens of workers, security guards and soldiers looked amazed at the door of the office. The Chris had the same reaction. Chris: What in the world... Chris hit his left hand against the desk of the Major. Chris: This is a joke!? That girl is insane!? If we put that "thing" in the hands of someone abnormal like her, the Japan wil- - The Major interrupted Chris Richard: We can't do nothing! I already sent the order to the Research Team on Brazil to carry the project to Japan. The project will be placed on a private plane of Merryweather Security. It will be protected by tanks on the ground, anti-aircraft batteries and jets in the air. We can't turn back now! Chris: Major! '' ''Richard: It's too late now. And it was not just that she requested. Chris: Ahn? Sending a order to sent that thing wasn't enough?! Richard: No... Eckidina's really a sinister person. Chris: So, what she requested now? Richard: About th- - The Major was interrupted when he and Chris heard two masculine voices behind the door. And, when both looked at the door, the room door opened without getting knocked on. (???): Don't do this! Captain! (???): Get off of me! "…………..?" Chris turned his head around, and confirmed the culprit before doubtfully raising his eyebrows. Chris: ……………. Captain Brian? Yes. The person that entered the room excessively excited was the Merryweather captain in Los Santos that keeps talking about courtesy and budget, Brain O' Missei and the other man following him with in panic was the mercenary Cobra. But completely opposite to what Chris' thoughts were, after Brian walked heavily further inside while pissed, he then slammed the bundle of documents that was in his hands onto the superior officer's table. Brian: What do you mean by this! Wha- what on earth, is it…………….. Richard was also pressured by Brian's threatening attitude, and his body reacted without asking his to watch his manners. Richard: What happened? When he asked that, Brian finally noticed Chris' existence. Chris: Aah……….. Captain Brian. Speaking of which, today was your team reestablishment. ----'' ''Brain: ---Good timing. What do you think about this? After saying that, Brain gave Chris the bundle of documents that was slammed onto the table to him. Chris lowered his sights towards the page. Chris: This is……… Towards the unbelievable content written on it, he slightly brought his eyebrow roots together. Brian: This organizing is too much! 10.000 members from foreign countries……………and what's more that independent team is granted special discretion during unusual circumstances!? What on earth is the higher ups thinking! After saying that, Brian once again *BAM* slammed the table. Richard *twitch* shook his shoulder in shock. The thing written on that document was information regarding the new Merryweather members. That itself isn't much of a problem. But, the number of new Merryweather members added was more than 10.000 soldier------what's more all of them are members transferred from KnightWalker Family. Adding to the fact that all of the members were foreigners, then it's a different case. On top of that, they have the authority to free themselves from Brian' s direct commands when deemed necessary. This is the equivalent of buying stocks and then subsequently losing control of them due to the company's actions. Brian: The Merryweather isn't a baseball team right!? There shouldn't be any foreigners able to join the team right!? On top of that, I think there is some problem with giving them these authorities! '' ''Brian opened the document he was carrying and began to read, and said "Look at this!"' ''"In 1 May, 10,000 soldiers from Knightwalker Assassination Squad will be transferred to the main base of Merryweather Security in Los Santos in order to give support to the corporation and the LSPD that has failed constantly in fight criminals organizations attacking banks, bases, building, prisons and strategical points of the KnightWalker Family in Los Santos. By the order of Eckidina KnightWalker, the Merryweather battalion in Los Santos will be transferred to Japan in Tenguu City serving direct orders of the Milady Eckidina Knightwalker in 5 May." - That's right... if you play GTA 5 Online, you are the one attacking their bases and points! Brian: What the fuck! Major Richard! It's almost like we're selling ourselves to Knightwalker Family! Richard: That is…………. Richard faltered. After Brian scratched his head in irritation, and don't want to talk with you anymore turned around. But, at that moment, the room door once again opened, albeit slowly this time. And then around 10 foreigners entered the room one after another. "----Ara?" And thus, probably after looking at Brian, Cobra and Chris, the red-haired male leading them distorted his lips. He was probably around Brian's age. Maybe due to his eyes having an angled feature, he was a man that would make someone somehow think of a fox. (???): Those faces look like you've seen the documents. Merryweather's captain and yes, was it Chris Wilkens? '' After saying it in a unique international way, the man thickens his smile.'' Brian looked at the man in the door and asked: ………you are? Brian asked back. When he did that, the man nodded exaggeratedly before bringing forth his right hand. Karma: I am Karma Maxwell, the Co-Leader of KnightWalker Assassination Family and I have been assigned into the Merryweather Security as of today. Please take care of me from now on. It will be pleasure to work with you! Richard was thinking about the situation and thought: "I have a bad feeling about this..." Part 1 3 Days ago in Tenguu City "Si-" - The girl opened her trembling lips. Katarina: Si? Katarina questioned back. However the girl did not reply, instead running up and jumping into Katarina's chest. Katarina: Wha...... '' ''"——SISTER.....!" Katarina: Ha......Haaa!? Some minutes later Girl: Ohh, so this is Onne-sama's current home! - (Onne-sama is Big Sister in Japanese). Reaching the door of the La Folia's residence with much difficulty, the girl moved her hair that was slightly shorter than a ponytail, happily saying words that sounds polite and yet not conforming to keigo. In the way of her home, the girl said to be named as Eugen Couteau The self-declared Katarina's sister, whose name seemed to be . Although this girl could not be anymore suspicious...... However when hugging Katarina at the street, she sat down on the spot, tears forming in her eyes, passionately describing how she was so hopeful of meeting with Katarina, she had no choice but to bring her along. Of course, La Folia's approval had been given. To tell the truth the one to suggest that they should bring Eugen to the La Folia's residence, was La Folia herself when Katarina made a call to La Folia asking to bring the girl to her house. '' At La Folia's house, Eugen faced La Folia in timidity.'' Eugen: R-Ravi de v-vous rencontrer, La Folia-sama! (Nice to meet you, Miss. La Folia!). La Folia: Why she is speaking in French and Japanese at the same time... - La Folia asked to herself. 2 minutes later. La Folia: Mu, but that was really shocking. Katarina actually has another sister...... Katarina: No......I don't have that memory at all. La Folia: Really? '' ''Eugen: That's goes without saying! Because I'm her sister! As Eugen finished, Eugen confidently hugged her arms. However Eugen' s look suddenly changed, looking at Katarina and La Folia while revealing a complicated expression. Eugen: ......But Onne-sama. Eugen really has to hand it to you. Katarina: Ha? About what? Eugen: Of course! Rentaro, the advisor from your class. That's not right, that, is, why are you still mixing around with other females...... - Eugen looked at La Folia and cleared her throat, blushing furiously while speaking. Katarina: Ha - Haa? - Katarina widened her eyes and yelled. Eugen: Is there anything wrong? Katarina: There's too many points to tsukkomi on! The first one was what was it? Do you know Rentaro? Eugen: Nn, well. Is that strange? At the same time Eugen spoke, she looked as if she was trying to find an excuse as her eyes looked around. Although she was very concerned about how the two of them knew each other, there was another issue that took priority. At some point, Eugen called La Folia as "sister-in-law". La Folia: And then...... What's with calling me sister-in-law? Eugen: No, it's not like I don't have any reservations with that way of calling, but its to make preparations for the future...... La Folia: There's no such plans for that!? Eugen: Is, is that so? - Eugen knitted her brows looking troubled. Eugen: But Onne-sama is a suspect for two-timing...... Katarina: Two-timing. What's that? - La Folia tilted her head. Looks like she has learned another dangerous word again. But just as Katarina was about to explain it to her...... meaning in the middle of her confusion, Eugen had already thrown questions at La Folia. Eugen: I'll be direct. You are La Folia, right. Are you currently going out with Onne-sama? La Folia: Wha......!" Katarina made a such innocent confusion face as she tried to understand Eugen's question. Of course, Katarina is so innocent that she doesn't know anything about love. La Folia cut in between the two with an extremely red face. La Folia: Wh-what are you saying!! How could that be possible!! Eugen: I know it! Onne-sama is dating a girl and man at the same time! Onee-sama actually did such a female gigolo-like act! That's too heartbreaking! Reform! You must be corrected! Katarina: La Folia, what is a female gigolo? - Katarina once again asked in curiosity. Instead La Folia said "AH—what a pain!" furiously scratching her head, pushing Katarina towards the house next door. Katarina: Mu? Why are you pushing me? La Folia: It's a pain to explain, first of all you should return to your room. Katarina: Muu, but... La Folia: I'll make hamburger steak for tonight's dinner will that suffice! Katarina: Oooh, really!? After La Folia's words, Katarina's eyes sparkled, running towards the apartment while waving her hand. Katarina: I want fried eggs on top of them! - La Folia replied with "Yes yes.", waving her hand and watched her leave. Eugen: Looks like you are very used to dealing with her. La Folia turned her head to Eugen and said "I want to hear your story". Part 2 15 minutes later. '' ''Eugen explained to La Folia what happened in her past. Eugen was the 1nd biological daughter of Iruka and Hirako (Katarina and Eugen parents (Katarina was adopted by the couple 11 years before the birth of Eugen)). However, at some point, Iruka and Hirako left Eugen to another family when she was a newborn child, because at that time, Iruka and Hirako were too poor and had no conditions of raising two children, then Eugen was left in front of a home of a couple who could not have children. Eugen heard the story by her adoptive parents. La Folia's eyes were opened surprise with her story. '' ''La Folia: My... I'm sorry about that. Eugen: Ye, ye (No, no). I don't feel bad about this anymore. Actually, I feel grateful for my biological parents. La Folia: Why? Eugen: Because the fact that they have sent me to another family was a symbol of their love. They did not have conditions to raise me, then they gave me to another family so I could have a happy life rather than leaving me somewhere to die as others would. La Folia: Indeed. La Folia: Then, where are you living now? You are not living with your family? Eugen: Aah......That is...... - At this moment, Eugen who was fluent up till now was faltering with her words. Eugen: We- well, there are a lot of reasons for that. La Folia: A lot of reasons? Eugen: Something...... like that. If I have to say it then its because I'm working in a place that is equipped with living quarters. La Folia: Work......? Eugen, at this age? What about school? '' ''Eugen's eyes looked around in distress. Eugen: Th, that is......eeh—um......Ex, excuse me! - Eugen said. La Folia: Eh......? Wait, hold on a—— Before La Folia managed to stop her, she ran off and escaped like a rabbit. La Folia: Wh......what's with her, what in the...... In some alley very far from La Folia's house Eugen was breathing heavy after recovering from a long run from La Folia's house. Eugen: It's ok... Now, I know my big sis is in good hands... La Folia... please protect my sister from '''them'...'' Part 3 In the same day (3 days ago) - after Kurumi and Mana fight in that alley Kurumi was on the floor in pain with her guts coming out of her belly through a huge cut made by Mana's laser sword. Mana: I know you will not die like that. We are fighting for 3 years. I always kill you but you still coming back like a Phoenix. Once you die, you will always come back elsewhere on the reality. Do not worry, Kurumi. I'll kill you until you get out of this reality once for all. - Mana was talking with a cold voice while looking at Kurumi on the floor. Kurumi: Hihihi. Try me, brat. I'll g-get that girl and e-end this war... Mana: You killed 20,000 people around the Multi-Universe just stay alive. You're monster. You're just like "them". Kurumi: The 3 Dark Emperor-s... That was very offensi- - Before Kurumi could finish her words, Mana pushed her blade against Kurumi's face, leaving her head in two. To complete the move, Mana began to dismember Kurumi's body into several parts. After that, Mana shot a huge laser blast evaporated all her parts. Mana: How many times... it already happened? - said Mana while her Armor was disappearing. Her clothes were back and she walked through the street in the night Part 4 Back in 1 May (3 days after) at KnightWalker Mansion in Tenguu City 20:22 AM Eckidina was reading a horror gore book while drinking a cup of soda in her room. Eckidina: Drinking soda... this is not sophisticated... Eckidina heard someone knock on the door of her bedroom. It was Misogi Kumagawa. Misogi: Ojou-sama. I'm entering. Eckidina: Do come in. Misogi: Ojou, we received a call from one of our affiliated factions. It was the Merryweather Security from US. Eckidina: Good. What did they said? Misogi: They said something like "the product will arrive in 4 May in Tenguu City Nogoria Airport". What they mean with that? Eckidina: Ahh.... so it's coming in 3 days. Misogi: Ojou? Misogi looked at Eckidina confused with her reaction. Eckidina: About the product... Misogi-chan, I made a purchase. Misogi: Purchase? Eckidina: Yes. Some days ago, I made a call to my papa in Europe to send 800 Billion of Pounds. Misogi: Wha-!! Misogi: 800 Billion... why you need so much pounds, Ojou?! Eckidina turned her head to Misogi while letting a smile. Eckidina: I used that pounds to buy something from the Merryweather Security in Brazil. Misogi: Something? Sorry for my arrogance, but what is it? Eckidina let out a evil grin. Eckidina: The LN-666 Project! Misogi's skin become pale when he heard her words. Misogi: O-o-ojou... please. Cancel this purchase! This is too dangerous! We have a military base 5 km away from Tenguu City but if something goes wrong, this country will disappear from the planet! Eckidina: Exactly. '' '' Misogi: Ojou... - said Misogi while he was looking down Eckidina: Misogi-chan... Misogi: What's it? - Before Misogi could lift his head and see Eckidina, Eckidina quickly jumped on him and gave him a huge kiss, leaving Misogi with a huge blush on his face. For a long time, Eckidina forced Misogi in a hot kiss until she separated her mouth from his mouth, leaving several saliva chains. Eckidina: For a long time I wanted to do it with you... - Said Eckidina while she was just some centimeters away from his face. Eckidina: We met each other since we were children. As you came from Misogi family, one of the families that serve the KnightWalker Family, I could not lay a finger on you because my mother thought everyone in your family were plebeos. For several generations, you guys from Misogi family are born only to serve us as maids, helpers, cleaners, assistants or even insects hunters. But you are with me since I was 4 years old; we played together hidden from others when our parents were not looking at. You were too serious at that time and was just looking at some stopped like a statue. When I went to another place you followed me... Misogi was blushing and was sweating. Obviously he had feelings for her. As Misogi was looking at Eckidina, Eckidina continued. Eckidina: Then we had a day when I started to throw mud at you. And you got very stressed and started throwing mud at me too. But at that time, you knew you was doing something wrong and regretted by apologizing in despair... but you saw me laughing and smiling. We continued with that for several minutes... until my father saw it. He quickly grabbed you by your arm and pulled you into the basement while I cried for him to stop... But two people held me as I watched my father pulling you by the arm while you guys came down the stairs of the basement... When you returned from there... he had torn off 6 cloves of your mouth and pulled all nails of your feet and hands. You stayed at my side all the time without speaking again. And so it happened for 10 years... Misogi... I can't hold myself anymore! I love you! - Misogi could not believe what he had just heard. But he really loved her, even knowing who she was. Misogi: Eckidina... - For the first in his life, Misogi called her for her name. Eckidina: So... Misogi... lest's create a country only for us. A country where the TRUE nature of the humans will be revealed. The rules that the government creates are just a facade to cover a huge stain in a huge machine. These rules are only to control people and keep the nature of the mankind closed from the world. Let's create a country of freedom! A country without rules! A dream that neither KnightWalkers, my father, your family, La Folia, the Rihavein family and even mankind will stop! Misogi was mesmerized by her beauty and her words, and can not say anything more than a "Yes". After that, Misogi quickly took off her clothes and began to lick her in some parts. However, Eckidina stopped him and said: "No... I'm the one who will turn you into an adult today." - Said Eckidina with a seductive smile. Part 5 At that moment in Tenguu City '' Mana was walking in the Tenguu Mountain covered by the darkness of the night and looked at the city.'' Mana turned on a radio in her right ear while trying to get signal. Mana: It's me, Mana Takamiya, Unit TY-490. I'm sending this message to the New Conglomerate at 5th Multi-Universe... Springger! Are you there? A masculine voice could be heard on the other side of the call. Springger: 'can hear you. Are ok you there, Mana? How about Kurumi Tokisaki?'' Mana: I'm okay. I found Kurumi and killed her... for now... How things are going in the 5th Multi-Universe at 560th Reality? Springger: 'to hear you are okay... But things here are BAD! The Allied Factions of Triggers Hell destroyed the Huio Planet. 500.000.000.000 are dead... And our Base on Ryloth planet on the Outer Edge was eradicated by the Sith Empire.'' Mana: FUCK! These bastards... Springger: 'leaving the 560th Reality in 2 Rotations. We're going to 640th Reality on the 5th Multi-Universe to transport new 700.463.789.152.953 soldiers of the Resistance II to fight the Triggers Hell on that reality.'' Mana: I'll be back so- Mana was interrupted by Springger Springger: 'Mana...'' Mana: Yes, Springger, what? Springger: 'brother... he was killed by DEM Empire forces in The Great Wall Battle in this morning...'' Mana: ....... - Mana and Springger were silent for 2 minutes. Mana let a tear fall from her right eye. Springger: 'so sorry, Mana... Base 5492... shutting off all communications... Please... be back soon.'' '' The voice on the other side disappeared leaving only a noise of signal lost in Mana communicator. Mana looked at the beautiful night sky and extended her hand up.'' Mana: What a beautiful stars. Né... little brother... Mana fell on the cold floor unconscious while a waterfall of tears was falling from her eyes. LOTM: Sword of Kings Saga AA - Episode 4: Meeting New "Friends". To Be Continued Category:Legends of the Multi-Universe Category:LOTM: Sword of Kings Category:LOTM: Sword of Kings Saga AA Category:Transcripts Category:LOTM: Sword of Kings - Raizen School Arc Category:DestroyerSubjugator90 Category:Prime ShockWaveTX Category:TheVileShadow Man Category:CIS Productions Category:Light Novel Style